


Ocultar el rostro

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BertholdxEren, BeruEre, Drabble, M/M, Married Levi, One-Sided Relationship, POV Bertolt Hoover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: "Yo sabía que le gustaba que le tapara la cara. En general, lo hacía con las manos (tomaba ambos lados de su cabeza, de modo que desde mi posición solo podía ver su nuca) pero a veces probábamos con almohadones o ropa que simplemente le echaba encima. Nunca me lo había dicho, pero tampoco me había dicho ninguna otra cosa. Desde el comienzo, nuestra comunicación abusaba de un lenguaje de gestos, medias palabras, silencios. Debíamos aprender a descifrarlo, porque no había más que eso."





	Ocultar el rostro

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias** : Drabble Modern AU (universo alternativo ubicado en la actualidad). Alusión a relaciones homosexuales. Respecto de la pareja, si les interesa saberlo, lo escribí pensando en un BerthxEren. Pero lo había hecho tan ambiguo que la primera lectora me preguntó si la narradora era Mikasa. Le cambié algunos detalles para que se notara que era varón pero… en parte me arrepiento. Quisiera que aquí ustedes lean a la pareja que deseen leer. Aquella que les permita sentir más claramente el desasosiego que busco transmitir. 
> 
> **Agradecimientos** : a Jazmín Negro, por la primera lectura, y a EreBell, por editar la bella portada.

 

 

Yo sabía que le gustaba que le tapara la cara. En general, lo hacía con las manos (tomaba ambos lados de su cabeza, de modo que desde mi posición solo podía ver su nuca) pero a veces probábamos con almohadones o ropa que simplemente le echaba encima. Nunca me lo había dicho, pero tampoco me había dicho ninguna otra cosa. Desde el comienzo, nuestra comunicación abusaba de un lenguaje de gestos, medias palabras, silencios. Debíamos aprender a descifrarlo, porque no había más que eso.

Cuando nos reuníamos todos en su casa sin ninguna excusa clara, en verdad era un modo de pedir por mí. Había que aguantar hasta las 3 o 4 de la mañana, cuando Jean, Armin y Reiner empezaban a cansarse y acababan por irse. Yo siempre me ofrecía a ayudarlo a limpiar, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera; era nuestra rutina. Y lo hacía efectivamente: juntaba las porciones de pizza sobrantes en una sola caja, abollaba y tiraba las latas de cerveza; incluso, barría. Al finalizar, él se iba directamente a la cama o al sillón. No decía nada. Solo se arrojaba en algún sitio y se quedaba muy quieto. Yo, entonces, lo seguía.

En realidad, no recuerdo cuándo fue la primera vez o cómo ocurrió. Debe de haber sido hace varios años, ¿no es así? Creo que ya había comenzado, por aquel entonces, su extraña fascinación con el profesor de química. Era un hombre casado, que le llevaba varios años. Enjuto, bajo de estatura y gruñón: ninguno de nosotros entendía por qué le atraía. Se veían de forma esporádica y, en la medida en que todos nosotros reprobábamos su relación, cada vez nos hablaba menos de él. A estas alturas, ya no sé si sigue con ese tipo o no. Pero sigue conmigo.

Tiene que estar muy borracho para que funcione. Son unas cuantas horas de estar tomando entre todos antes de que ocurra. Yo suelo moderarme, porque luego requeriré toda mi energía. Pero él prefiere la inconsciencia. Él disfruta de… de no sentir.

Con el tiempo, he concluido que le gusta que le tape la cara con las manos porque experimenta una liberación. Durante un momento, puede dejar caer todas las máscaras. No es necesario que ponga esas expresiones de placer fingidas que aprendemos en las películas y que son tan difíciles de sostener. No es necesario que tenga los ojos abiertos, que gima o que hable. Puede, tan solo… no ser nadie. No ser nada.

Nunca estoy seguro de si él termina o no. Me dijo algo, en una ocasión, sobre cierta disfunción… en fin, excusas. De ese modo, no puedo pedirle explicaciones. En algún momento acaba la cosa y hay que conformarse. Dormimos y yo procuro irme del departamento antes de que despierte. Sé que lo prefiere así.

Aún no le he contado a nadie de esto, ni si quiera a Reiner. No sé qué nombre ponerle. Nos hemos armado un vínculo que es en verdad una forma de la soledad. Nos acomodamos en esta rara tristeza.

Sin embargo, atesoro este confuso secreto. Tengo en él mi pequeña felicidad. En la oscuridad, con nuestros mutuos rostros ocultos el uno del otro, puedo, al menos por un momento, ser quien quiero ser.

Puedo, al menos por un momento, ser la persona que lo ama.


End file.
